


She Whispered

by Foolsparsley (Freckleberg)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because Yen Is So Complicated, Confessing To Someone While They Sleep, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, How Do You Express Love When Your Life Has Been Full Of Heartbreak, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, This Is So Pointless But My Mind Demanded I Write It, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckleberg/pseuds/Foolsparsley
Summary: Geralt overhears Yennefer whispering to Ciri as she sleeps.-------Pointless found family fluff
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	She Whispered

There was candle-light flickering from Ciri's room. It was unexpected, as Ciri had gone to bed hours before. Geralt tensed and concentrated his heightened senses, moving silently towards the flickering light. He could hear two heartbeats, both strong, steady, and human; could hear the soft inhalation and exhalation of quiet breaths; could smell Ciri's grassy scent and another scent, that of lilac and gooseberries.

He knew then that he didn't need to keep walking, didn't need to check in on her. Ciri was safe - she was with Yennefer. He didn't need to pace silently, unnoticed, to the door; didn't need to watch unseen, hidden in the shadows of the hall. He didn't need to, but he did.

Ciri was fast asleep; her little body completely limp, one hand hanging over the edge of the mattress, her face turned, mouth open, her whole body rising and falling with each breath. Yennefer sat on the side of the bed, her hips pressed just against Ciri's stomach, not enough weight to disturb her, but just enough so there was a little contact between them. With one hand she gently held Ciri's face, softly stroking her cheek with a thumb, fingers tangled in her hair. She gazed down at Ciri, her dark violet eyes filled with such warmth they seemed to flicker like firelight under her long black lashes. She was speaking softly, whispering words only meant for the sleeping child's ears. 

"My Ciri... I've lived a long time," she said, "I once considered myself quite smart, yet it has taken me all this time to learn the most basic of things. It has taken me all this time, to learn what it means to love someone."

"My own mother didn't love me, she was afraid of me - of what I was. My father never knew me, so I can't say if he loved me or not, and the man I had instead of a father showed me no love, only cruelty. The woman who saved me, I think she loved me, and I think I love her still, but it has rarely felt like love. Then there were men. The first man who said he loved me failed me. There were other men who said they loved me, but they lied - intentionally or by ignorance of what love truly is. The only man I ever truly loved," she paused to let out a small, wavering sigh, but continued. "The only man I have ever truly loved, we've hurt each terribly, more times than I can count."

"I thought, if I had a child I would have someone who had no choice but to love me. I longed for you, not for your sake but for mine. Selfishly. But now that I have you, I know... it's not like that, not at all. I love you, not because of what you give me, but because of what I have already given you, unequivocally."

She bent low to press a kiss into Ciri's hair and to whisper to her, "I love you, Cirilla. I will never fear you. I will never betray you. I cannot promise I will never hurt you, but I will try. You, and only you, taught me that love is not a commodity to be gathered from others. Love comes from within, and can only be freely given, without expectation of return. I love you - that is all I can give you, but it will always be yours."

Slowly, Yennefer straightened up and turned ever so slightly to catch Geralt's gaze from the corner of her eye. "Good evening, my eavesdropper," she said. 

"Yen," Geralt replied. She rose from the bed and crossed the room to him, to fold herself into his arms.

"Those words weren't meant for you," she said, but softly and without anger.

"I know," he said. "Thank you for letting me hear them." He rested his cheek against the top of her head and held her, for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are love.


End file.
